This application relates to adjusting digital image.
Digital images can be modified using an image editor, for example, to improve the contrast of an image when the image appears dull or flat. Also, the image editor can apply tinting or add a vignette to an image. To modify the digital image, a user typically selects a desired image adjustment to modify the entire image using the selected image adjustment. Also, the image editor may include a brush for applying an image adjustment. A brush represents a drawing tool in computer graphics. When editing a digital image, a brush can be used to change the color of desired pixels on the digital image. For example, a brush can be represented using a predefined shape, and the pixels on the graphics document covered by the shape of the brush can be affected with a desired image adjustment. Typically, the user selects an image adjustment and manually loads the brush with the selected image adjustment before being able to apply the image adjustment.